


Bakugan!!! On Ice

by Ollie_Bonnefoy_22



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy! Victor Nikiforov, Gen, M/M, Mommy! Yuuri Katsuki, Too lazy to put whole cast in tags, Twin Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22/pseuds/Ollie_Bonnefoy_22
Summary: Hey there! Kōri Katsuki-Nikiforov here, and I'm going to tell you a story. It all started when cards fell from the sky, like rain...





	

_My world changed one day when cards fell from the sky,like rain. One of the cards fell on Makkachin and before he could shake it off, I picked it off his back. I look it over before stuffing it in my pocket and head back inside my grandparents establishment._

_"Dimitri, did you see this?" I asked him, digging around my pocket and pulling out the cards as Dimitri walked past me. He stopped when he got a good glimpse of it._

_"Yeah...what do you think it is?" He pondered, grabbing the same card from his shirt pocket, laying on the table next mine, before his hand resting on his chin in a thinking manner._

_"I don't know..." I muttered_

* * *

 

"Okaa-san! папа! We're home!" Dimitri called our parents, the both of us rushing to out shared room. Once we got there, I took out a blue coin purse while my brother took out a white and yellow fanny pac.

"Who are you bringing, Dimitri?" I asked as I opened the purse to blue balls the size of marbles.

"I'm bringing Juggernaut, Fear ripper and Monarus. You?" 

"Gryiffn, Siege and Falconner."

"Cool." He placed the fanny pac back where it was in our Secret Bakugan safe, where I also placed my coin purse.

"Bye, Okaa-San! Bye, папа!"


End file.
